the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) KILL COUNT
|current_status: = Active|restrictions: = None |uploaded: = May 24, 2019|golden_chainsaw: = Kenny |dull_machete: = 8 Sawyers Including Boss, Drayton, Grandpa & Bear//Burt Hartman }} Overview Following the events of the original film, the people of Newt, Texas, led by Mayor Burt Hartman, burn down the farmhouse of the murderous Sawyer clan in an act of vigilante justice. The arsonists are proclaimed heroes of the community, and the entire Sawyer family is killed. However, an infant, Edith Rose Sawyer, is found by one of the townsmen, Gavin Miller, who promptly murders her mother, Loretta Sawyer. Gavin and his wife Arlene take the child into their care and raise her as their own daughter. Decades later, Heather discovers that she was adopted after receiving a letter that her grandmother, Verna Carson, has passed away. Heather, her boyfriend Ryan, her best friend Nikki, and Nikki's boyfriend Kenny travel to her grandmother's home in Newt to collect her inheritance. Along the way, the group picks up a hitchhiker named Darryl. Upon arriving, Heather is given a letter that she neglects to read. As the group explores the house, they decide to stay the night. Heather and her friends leave to buy food and supplies, leaving Darryl behind to look after the house. Darryl begins stealing valuables and is killed by Leatherface in the basement. Later that day, Heather and her friends return to find the house ransacked. While Kenny is preparing dinner, he goes downstairs to the cellar where Leatherface impales him on a hook. Heather finds Darryl's body and is attacked by Leatherface, but she manages to escape. Nikki and Ryan draw the attention of Leatherface, while Heather gets in the van and picks up her friends. Using his chainsaw, Leatherface cuts through one of the tires, which causes the van to crash, killing Ryan on impact. He then chases Heather to a nearby carnival, where Deputy Carl Hartman, the mayor's son, and the police are patrolling the grounds. Heather escapes to the police. While at the police department, she begins digging through the files, learning how the Sawyer family was killed and empathizing with them. The sheriff and Hartman send an officer to investigate the Carson estate. Over the phone, the officer reports his findings. He finds Nikki hiding in a freezer but accidentally shoots her in the head before he himself is killed by Leatherface. Leatherface skins the flesh from the officer's cadaver and uses it to create a new flesh mask. Enraged by the officer's findings, Hartman vows to end the remaining Sawyers, kidnapping Heather and taking her to a slaughterhouse to lure Leatherface. Listening over the deceased officer's police radio, Leatherface learns of Heather's location and goes to the slaughterhouse to kill her. Before he is able to do so, he sees a Sawyer birthmark on Heather's chest and releases her. Leatherface is then attacked from behind by Hartman. Hartman physically and repetitively beats Leatherface, until Heather tosses Leatherface his chainsaw. He uses it to force Hartman to his death in a meat grinder. Afterwards, Leatherface and Heather return to the Carson Estate, where Heather reads the letter she was given. It informs her that she is Edith Sawyer, that Leatherface is her cousin and that he will love and protect her for the rest of his life, but it also requests that she take care of him in return. Having no other family of her own, she happily agrees and lives a relatively normal life with Leatherface. In a post-credits scene, Heather's adopted parents show up at the Carson estate to visit Heather, intending on greedily splitting her assets. As they wait in front of the door, Leatherface comes through the door with his chainsaw in hand. Deaths Counted Deaths # Boss Sawyer: Shot to death by mob - 6-7 mins in # Drayton Sawyer: Shot to death by mob - 6-7 mins in # Grandpa Sawyer: Shot to death by mob - 6-7 mins in # 5 Other Sawyers: Shot and/or burned to death by mob - 6-7 mins in # Loretta Sawyer: Shot, later kicked by Gavin - 9 mins in # Darryl: Head bashed in repeatedly w/ tenderizer - 31 mins in # Kenny: Cut in half at waist w/ chainsaw - 42 mins in # Ryan: Head through window from car crash - 48 mins in # Nikki: Accidentally shot by Officer Marvin - 1 hr 4 mins in # Officer Marvin: Hacked to death repeatedly w/ hatchet - 1 hr 5 mins in # Ollie: Stabbed in gut w/ pitchfork by Heather - 1 hr 19 mins in # Burt Hartman: Feet & hand cut off, chopped up by giant grinder - 1 hr 21 mins in # Gavin: Probably killed by Leatherface w/ chainsaw - 1 hr 31 mins in # Arlene Miller: Probably killed by Leatherface w/ chainsaw - 1 hr 31 mins in Non Counted Deaths * Verna Carson: Died of old age off screen * Unknown amount of Sawyers and Carsons: Died from natural causes Category:Kill Counts